


Does a bear kiss in the woods

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bears, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She's stranded in a cabin by a freak snow storm. Steve comes to her rescue.





	Does a bear kiss in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this piece of crack on this video: http://satedghost.tumblr.com/post/153847327415/numinous-queer-thelesseroftwo-is-russia-even

To say I hate snow is an understatement. I LOATHE it. Snow, ice, frost, cold, winter. Hate. It. And despite a few unseasonably warm days, winter had one more storm to give us. And did it ever give. I wound up trapped in a cabin up on the mountains, watching for one of the team to come get me. I expected Tony or Rhodey in their suits. Maybe Sam with the wings.  
What I did not expect when I opened the front door to the firm, intentioned knock was Steve Rogers. And not just Steve Rogers, but Steve Rogers in a bear suit. My eyes widened in surprise and my jaw dropped open. I couldn’t stop the bark of laughter if I tried. He looked so fucking ridiculous. And adorable. And I loved him more for it.  
“Steven Grant Rogers, what the fuck are you doing here?”  
“Doll, language.” He held up a brown furry paw. “I’m here to get you.”  
“Not in that you’re not.” I turned away from the open door, leaving him the invitation to come in. He ducked under the frame and shut the door with a swipe of his paw.  
Steve sighed his exasperated sigh, something he did quite often concerning me. Sometimes I thought he’d be better off without me. But you can’t help who you love. And he loves me. Which is why he’s here just hours after the last blizzard of the season has dropped record levels of snow. In a fucking brown bear suit.  
“Why the suit?” He clenched his jaw, his cheekbones tinged with blush and his nostrils flared. “Oooookay, don’t answer. Bucky’s idea?” He crossed his arms over his chest and I snorted in the back of my throat trying not to laugh. “Oh god, it was Tony’s idea.”  
Steve sighed and dropped his arms. “Yes, but-“  
“Baby, why the fuck did you let Tony Stark put you in a bear costume?”  
Again, stony silence. “I just wanted you home. I missed you.” He held the side of my head in a big fluffy paw. I leaned my cheek into it, rubbing it up and down.  
“It is soft.” I shoved my hands into the center of his body, searching for the man I loved in the big, soft, fluffy suit. “Where are you in this thing?”  
“I’m in here.” He smirked.  
“Are you naked?” I stood on my tiptoes and tried to peek in the face hole. “You are, aren’t you?” He blushed. “You are!”  
“It. Is. Hot!”  
“Well, I have the perfect way to cool you off.” I have no idea what possessed me to dash for the door and throw it open. I wasn’t wearing shoes. Hell, I wasn’t even wearing pants. Just a black long sleeve Henley I’d stolen from Bucky, my panties and boot socks.  
“Doll! Doll! Get your ass back in here!”  
I ran out into the knee deep, cackling hysterically. “Language, Capt!”  
“Oh you’re gonna get it when I catch you.” He didn’t have to go very far. I couldn't move for laughing as my graceful lover lumbered across the snow in a fucking BEAR costume. He caught me by the waist and tackled me into a drift. His already hot running body was made hotter by the fluffy suit. I didn’t worry about the cold or the snow as we wrestled in the white shit that I normally hate more than Stark has money.  
Steve lay on his back, panting. I lay across his belly on my back, rubbing snow in the fake fur. “I love you, Rogers.”  
“I love you too, doll.” He rolled and I flopped down into the snow without anything to prop me up. His deep belly laughter joined my uncontrollable giggles as he threw me over his shoulder, smacking my ass. “Let’s go get you warmed up then we’ll head home.”  
“And the bear suit?”  
“Don’t need it to warm you up.” I remembered he was naked underneath and blushed deep, my heart tripping over itself. He tightened his grip on my legs and ran for the cabin. At the door, he set me on my feet.  
“Hey Rogers?”  
“What’s that, doll?”  
I cupped his cheek inside of the fuzzy head. “Does a bear kiss in the woods?”  
His arm wound around me and pulled me flush against his costumed one. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
